With advances in technology and network capabilities, people today have access to more information than ever before. However, this abundance of knowledge may not always be utilized efficiently. If massive amounts of information are directly communicated to users, they may perceive information overload and either ignore or fail to recognize useful information. On the other hand, if people are left to search and find information for themselves, they may be unable to effectively find helpful information among the overabundance of available information.